Somnambula (Dorf)
Somnambula ist ein Dorf irgend wo in den Wüsten Südequestrias aus Das Ende aller Abenteuer. Es ist ein Bescheidenes Dorf. Das einzig nennenswerte hier sind die wertvollen Leuchtsteine. Das Dorf wurde nach der Legendären Heldin Somnambula benannt. Geschichte In Das Ende aller Abenteuer hat Daring Do bei ihrem Letzten Abenteuer die Stadt verwüstet was ihr so aufs gewissen schlägt das sie in Rente gehen will. Doch da greifen Rainbow Dash und Pinkie Pie ein. Sie bringen Daring als A.K. Yearling zurück in die Stadt um ihr zu zeigen das es Ponys gibt die sie mögen. Wenig später ist man in dem Dorf, wo es genau so aussieht wie in Yearlings letztem Buch. Was daran liegt das der Roman auf ihren Erlebnissen dort basiert. Dort hat Daring Do nämlich verhindert das ihr Erzfeind Ahuizotl die Kronen Artefakte zerstört was den Fluch der ewigen Nacht über Somnambula gebracht hätte. Für Pinkie klar das man Daring für eine Heldin hält. Also geht Rainbow mal fragen. Gleich das erste Pony das sie anspricht findet Daring gut. Unglaublich gut darin Apfelkarren und heilige Statuen zu zerstören. Da tritt ein verhülltes Pony in Erscheinung das behauptet Daring würde alles zerstören was sie anfasst und zeigt das die Einheimischen noch mit den Reparaturen beschäftigt sind. Ein Anblick der Yearling schwer trifft und sie verschwindet. Rainbow und Pinke versuchen noch mal ihr gut zu zu reden doch vergebens. Pinkie ist dafür ihr erst mal nicht so nah auf den Sattel zu rücken. Aber Rainbow bleibt dabei das sie als Freunde dafür sorgen müssen das Yearling erkennt wie sie geschätzt wird und sie beide machen sich auf die Suche. Rainbow und Pinkie suchen Stunden lang nach Yearling. Es wird schon Dunkel als sie die Komm rein Katte, ein Gasthaus in dem Daring häufig übernachtet, finden. Ergo muss es für Rainbow dort auch Ponys geben die Daring mögen. Im Inneren treffen sie auf die Besitzerin Mrs. Trotsworth, ein Erdpony, die nicht gut auf Daring zu sprechen ist. Den beim letzten mal ist sie übereilt aufgebrochen, ohne die Rechnung zu zahlen und dann hat noch eine Ganovenbande auf der Suche nach ihr ein Riesenchaos angerichtet. Rainbow versucht zu erklären das Daring in eile war um einen Fluch abzuwenden doch nimmt Trotsworth ihr die Geschichte nicht ab. Den Daring do wird nämlich auch des Diebstahls beschuldigt. Sie erklärt das die Ponys hier in der Gegend jedes Jahr eine Leuchtsteinkette opfern. Die vor die Somnambulastatur gelegt wird. Man bittet so um eine gute Zukunft. Und erst gestern Abend wurde einem Pony, das gerade da ist, seine Kette gestohlen. Rainbow und Pinkie wollen der Sache nach gehen da finden sie Yearling. Kaum haben sie sich zu ihr gesetzt, fängt das verhüllte Pony von vorhin an allen zu erzählen das Daring Do das Dorf zerstört und die Opferkette gestohlen hat. Es schwört alle darauf ein Daring Konsequenzen spüren zu lassen wen sie sich noch mal blicken lässt. Wer ihm zustimmt soll sich morgen bei der zerstörten Statue sammeln. Yearling versichert Rainbow und Pinkie das sie nichts damit zu tun hat, den warum sollte sie jemanden bestehlen? Rainbow meint das sie nach einer Mütze Schlaf alles klären können. Am nächsten Tag hat sich eine große menge Ponys bei der Staue gesammelt. Yearling ist sich nicht ganz sicher ob der Plan hinhaut doch Rainbow will es versuchen. Da macht das Verhüllte Pony wieder Stimmung gegen Daring Do, die Schuld an der Zerstörung der Somnambulastatur sein soll. Jetzt wissen die Ponys nicht wohin mit der Opfergabe. Wen sie den noch eine Gabe hätten, die ja von Daring gestohlen sein soll. Jetzt versucht Rainbow allen zu erklären das Daring nur versucht hat Ahuizotle aufzuhalten. Was den Ponys schon zu denken gibt. Da macht Rainbow den Fehler die Stauer „lausig“ zu nennen. Worüber man sich allgemein empört. Da erklärt der Apfelhändler von Gestern das diese Staue die Namensgeberin des Dorfes war. Wer wissen will wer die Ponys hier sind muss erst die Statur verstehen, Somnambula. Also erzählt er die Legende. Vor langer Zeit wurde das Dorf von einer bösen Sphinx geknechtet die einen großen teil der Ernte verlangte. Wie auch die anderen Bewohner so besaß auch Somnambula, ein Pegasus, nicht viel. Aber sie gab her was sie hatte damit andere nicht die Hoffnung verloren. So auch ihre Perlenkette für Brot das sie einem alten Pony gab. Der Sohn des Pharaos, Prinz Hisan war von ihrer Hingabe ergriffen und schwor das kein Pony je wieder hungern müsse. Aber als Hisan sich gegen die Sphinx stellte nahm das Monster ihn gefangen. Den sie erst freigeben würde wen jemand ihr Rätsel löst. Kein Pony meldete sich um den Prinzen zu retten, außer Somnambula. Somnambula ging in die Pyramide der Sphinx, die ihr das Rätsel stellte. Als Somnambula an das Elend das sie und die anderen durchmachten dachte wusste sie die Antwort sofort. „Hoffung“. Die Sphinx war außer sich und wollte den Prinzen nicht freigeben. Also bat Somnambula um noch eine Aufgabe. Doch wen sie die erfüllte müsste die Sphinx das Königreich für alle Zeit verlassen. Die Sphinx stimmte zu und Forderte Somnambula auf zu dem Prinzen zu gehen. Über eine schmale Brücke, die über tiefe, gefährliche Grube führte und das mit verbundenen Augen. Außerdem sprach die Sphinx einen Zauber aus der Somnambula daran hinderte zu fliegen. Aber Somnambula verlor nicht die Hoffnung. Sie musste den Sprung wagen um den Prinzen zu retten. Von der Stimme des Prinzen geführt schaffte sie de Weg über die Schlucht mit Leichtigkeit. Der Prinz kam frei. Die Sphinx hielt Wort und verschwand. Der Pharao fragte Somnambula wie sie das geschafft hatte. Sie erwiderte, sie hätte nie die Hoffnung verloren ihrem Volk zu helfen und das diese Hoffnung sie getragen hätte. Der Prinz ersetzte die Perlen die Somnambula aufgegeben hatte durch eine Kette aus Leuchtsteinen. Und diese Kette leuchtete Hell genug um das ganze Königreich zu erhellen. Seither ist die Leuchtsteinkette das Symbol all ihrer Hoffnungen. Rainbow ist schwer beeindruckt von Somnambula und sich sicher das wen sie hier wäre auch große Stücke auf Daring Do halten würde. Den beide haben dafür gekämpft um das Dorf zu beschützen. Langsam wendet sich die öffentliche Meinung von Daring. Dazu meint aber das verhüllte Pony das wen Somnambula hier wäre würde sie Daring verurteilen weil sie das Symbol der Hoffnung zerstört hat, die Staue von Somnambula. Womit wieder alle sauer auf Daring ist. Yearling tritt den stillen Rückzug an. Als die Menge sich zerstreut hat stellt Rainbow das verhüllte Pony zur Reden was den Daring ihm angetan hat. Da gibt sich Dr. Caballeron zu erkennen. Der als Erzfeind Darings nun wirklich nichts gutes von ihr denkt und sich noch gut an Rainbow Dash erinnert. Er wusste gleich wen sie da ist kann Daring Do nicht weit weg sein was ihm voll in die Karten gespielt hat. Er hat das alles insziniert um Daring zu brechen und ihren Ruf zu zerstören. Allerdings kann Caballeron nicht zulassen das Rainbow Daring davon erzählt, worauf seien Handlanger Rainbow gefangen nehmen. Doch bekommen Pinkie und Yearling die Entführung mit und Pinkie nimmt sofort die Verfolgung auf. Yearling zögert noch. Die Ganoven verschleppen Rainbow in die alte Pyramide der Sphinx. Kurz vor dem Ziel geht Pinkie die Puste aus. Da Stößt Yearling dazu die sich inzwischen in ihre Abenteuerkluft geworfen hat. Pinkie wusste das sie kommen würde. Da war Daring sich aber nicht ganz sicher, was wen sie noch mehr ärger macht. Aber da kann Pinkie sie beruhigen das sie das schon nicht wird. Den sie wird nicht zu lassen das Rainbow was zu stößt, dazu ist sie ihr zu wichtig. Dem kann Daring nur zustimmen und sucht die Ganoven mit dem Fernglas. Sie sieht gerade noch wie die Bande in der Pyramide verschwindet. Im dem alten Gemäuer finden Daring und Pinkie, Rainbow angebunden an einer Säule in einer Grube voll Gliberschleim. In diesem Moment beginnt die Säule sich in den Schleim abzusenken. Caballeron und seine Leute haben sich inzwischen durchs Oberlicht abgesetzt von wo aus er sich über die Lage der Freunde lustig macht. Er erzählt auch das was an der alten Legend dran zu sein scheint und man in der Pyramide nicht fliegen kann. Nun verschwindet er und macht den Ausgang zu. Tatsächlich scheint der alte Zauber der Sphinx, der Pegasi am fliegen hindert, noch zu wirken. Womit guter Rat teuer ist. Aber Pinkie gibt die Hoffnung nicht auf. Nur dummerweise hat die Brücke aus der Legenden nicht mehr da. Zwar hat Pinkie auch keine Ahnung wie sie Rainbow retten sollen, doch genau wie Somnambula ist sie bereit das Risiko einzugehen und auf das beste zu hoffen. Mit diesen Worten springt sie in die Grube. Nun fast sich Daring ein Herz und springt hinterher. Zu ihrer Überraschung gibt es in der Grube starke Luftdüsen deren Strahlen sie und Pinkie zu Rainbow tragen. Am Ziel dankt Daring Pinkie sie erinnert zu haben die Hoffnung nie aufzugeben. Schnell ist Rainbow Befreit und die Freunde verlassen die Pyramide. Sie sehen noch die Staubwolke von Caballerons Bande und nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Zurück in Somnambula will Caballerons Bande gerade mit einem Großen Sack verschwinden als sich ihnen die Freunde in den Weg stellen. Vor Schreck geht den Ganoven der Sack auf und es fallen gestohlene Leuchtstein raus. Schnell bildet sich eine Dichte Traube von Dorf bewohnen um sie rum. Daring Begreift jetzt das Caballeron nur ihren Namen beschmutzt hat um dann in Ruhe stehlen zu könne was er wollte. Caballeron gibt es zu stellt aber klar das er zu erst nur die Steine wollte, aber dann bot sich ihm die Möglichkeit Daring Do für immer aus der Geschichte zu löschen. Bei all der Verwüstung die Daring immer hinterlässt war es auch nicht weiter Schwer den Ponys weiß zu machen das sie eine Schurkin sei. Aber da muss Daring ihn enttäuschen den sie wird sich nie wieder brechen lassen und weiterhin an der Hoffnung festhalten nicht nur die Ponys sondern auch alte Schätze vor Bösewichte beschützen kann. Inzwischen haben sich die Dorfbewohner auf ihre Seite gestellt. Caballeron versucht nochmal die Bewohner daran zu erinnern das es Daring war die die Statue zerstörte. Doch davon lassen sich die Einheimischen nicht mehr einwickeln und Cabaleron muss ohne Beute verschwinden. Die Dorfbewohner lassen Daring hoch leben. Daring dankt Rainbow und Pinkie da sie sie wieder zur Vernunft gebracht haben. Die zwei sind heilfroh das ihre Freundin wieder die alte ist. Allerdings musste Daring erkennen das man selbst im Kampf fürs Gute für all seine Taten verantwortlich ist. Dem kann Rainbow nur hinzufügen das auch wen mal versehentlich was Schlimmes passiert man nie die Hoffnung oder den Glauben an sich selbst verlieren sollte. Pinkie merkt dazu an das man es einfach nur wieder in Ordnung bringen sollte. Dem folgend macht Daring mit hilfe ihres Wohlstandes, den ihre Bücher ihr einbrachten alle Schäden die sie In Somnambula angerichtet hat wieder gut. Nun ist auch das letzte Pony überzeugt das Daring eine gute ist, Caballeron bekommt Hausverbot in der Kommen rein Katte und es gibt ein große Fest für die neue Somnambulastatur. In Eine Freundschaftsreise sind Trixie und Starlight auf dem Weg nach Sattel-Arabien und machen einen Zwischenhalt in Somnambula. Trixie will die Gelegenheit nutzen die Vorräte aufzufüllen, allerdings sind sie Knapp bei Kasse und müssen Sparsam sein, doch hat sich Starlight zu Trixies Unmut schon eine Portion Falafel besorgt. Es tut Starlight Leid, zum Glück will Trixie sich davon die Laune nicht verderben lassen. Doch durch Starlights Aktion reicht das restliche Geld nur noch für Saft und Heukuchen. Also stellt sie sich in die Schlange am Stand. Da entdeckt Starlight einen Stand bei dem sie nicht anstehen müssen. Doch Trixie kauft immer bei dem Stand an dem sie Stunden lang warten müssen und besteht darauf. Seher zu Starlights Unmut, zum Glück will sie sich davon die Laune nicht verderben lassen. Wenig später liegen beide in ihren Hängematten in Trixies Wagen. Doch ist dieser so voll mit Trixies Kram das Starlight dauernd irgend wo anstößt. Also schlägt Trixie vor die Matten zu wechsenl, ehe Trixie sich von irgend einem ihrer magischen Gegenständen trennt. Gesagt getan. Aber kaum sind sie eingeschlafen lässt ein entsetzlicher Krach Trixie aufschrecken. Sie glaubt schon das ein gefährliches Tier draußen lauert. Doch es ist nur die schnarchende Starlight. Die weiß das ihr Schnarchen etwas laut ist, in ihrem alten Dorf dachte man immer das Bären angreifen. Um das Problem zu lösen lässt Trixie Starlight sich ein Tuch vor den Mund binden. Doch dann kann Starlight nicht einschlafen weil Trixie im Schlaf spricht. Am Morgen nach einer langen Nacht macht Starlight sich einen von den Heukuchen zum Frühstück. Als Trixie aufsteht muss sie feststellen das es der letzte Heukuchen ist den Starlight da isst. Also begnügt sich Trixie mit dem letzten Saft, den sie vor Starlights Augen trinkt. In dem Moment steht ein Einhorn namens Hoo'Far auf, der sich schon auf Trixies nächste Show freut. Etwas später führen Trixie und Starlight Die Furcht einflößende Kofferflucht vor. Leider können sie ihren Frust übereinander nicht außen vorlassen worunter die Qualität der Show mächtig leidet. Gegen Abend am Lagerfeuer eskaliert der Streit zwischen Satarlight und Trixie derartig das letztere geht um unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen. Was Hoo'Far nicht entgeht. Als Trixie am nächsten Morgen zurückkommt stellt sie entsetzt fest das ihr Wohnwagen weg ist. Starlight die aus Hoo'Fars Wagen kommt erklärt ihr das sie mit ihm Getauscht hat, er hat sogar noch etwas Kleidung drauf gelegt. Trixie kann es nicht fassen das Starlight einfach ihren heißgeliebten Wohnwagen weg gegeben hat, Ihren besten Freund. Das Trift Starlight hat das Trixie mit dem Wagen wohl enger befreundet ist als mit ihr. Schon brennt der Streit wieder auf. So sehr das Trixie sich fragt warum sie Starlight überhaupt eingeladen hat. Darauf beschließt Starlight heimzukehren. Dem Stimmt Trixie zu und den furchtbaren riesigen Wohnwagen kann sie gleich mit nehmen. Etwas Später schleppt Trixie ihre Habe durch die Wüste. Da entdeckt sie ihren Wohnwagen mit Hoo'Far darin. Der sich wundert wo Starlight steckt. Er hatte ja gehofft das ein gemütlicheres Transportmittel es Trixie ermöglicht das Publikum wieder mit ihren Tricks zu erstaunen. Normalerweise würde sich Trixie gerne mehr solcher Schmeicheleien anhören, doch heute müssen sie Diskutieren das Hoo'Far sich auf unehrliche weiße ihren Wohnwagen unterm Nagel gerissen hat. Das sieht er aber anders. Da Hoo'Far einen Wagen von besseren Wert geboten hat, scheint es ihm ein ehrlicher Handel zu sein. Dem hält Trixie gegen das es etwas komplizierter ist als das. Hoo'Far gibt ihr zwar recht doch leider muss er jetzt los. Aber er kommt nicht weit da Trixie sich in ihrer Verzweiflung ihm in den Weg wirft. Nur hat es Hoo'Far nicht eilig und einen Eisernen Geduldsfaden. Da keiner von ihnen nachgibt sind sie noch am nächsten Tag da. Nun erklärt Hoo'Far das selbst wen er den Tausch rückgängig machen wollte, könnte Trixie ihm seinen Wagen ja nicht zurück geben. Doch solche Details Interessieren Trixie nicht. Hoo'Far bietet Trixie, die ihm immer noch den Weg versperrt, gerade ein Heißgetränk an als Starlight mit seinem Wagen auftaucht. Trozdem ist Hoo'Far immer noch nicht an einem Rücktausch interessiert. Starlight entschuldigt sich bei Trixie. Sie hätte den Wagen nicht eintauschen dürfen, dazu hatte sie kein Recht. Er gehört eben ihrer Freundin Trixie. Das zeigt Wirkung. Den wen sie wirklich freunde sind, sieht sich Hoo'Far als moralisch verpflichtet den Tausch rückgängig zu machen. Also sagt ihm Trixie das sie Freunde sind, die einfach nicht auf die Herausforderung einer Reise vorbereitet waren. Nur überzeugt es Hoo'Far nicht, aber vielleicht können sie ihm ihre Freundschaft beweisen. Auf Trixies Frage wie den, schlägt Starlight ihren Freundschaftsreim vor. Also improvisieren sie schnell einen. Zwar durchschaut Hoo'Far das sie sich den Reim gerade erst ausgedacht haben, aber nur wahre Freunde wären bereit sich für einander so lächerlich zu machen. Er gibt ihnen den Wagen zurück unter der Bedingung das sie Heimfahren sollen. Den er Weiß nicht ob Sattel-Arabien bereit für die Zwei ist. Für Starlight und Trixie ist es Okay. Navboxen Kategorie:Orte